What's Best?
by idcimperfect
Summary: When Elena's father dies, she was forced into a hard life of low self-respect. Being a stripper isn't fun, but it pays the bills. She's now living with her best friend Damon; what will happen when his mysterious brother comes to town? When feelings start to develop in the Salvatore household, who will get hurt? When Elena's life is put in danger, who risks it all to save her?


When I was a little girl my father told me I would find a nice boy who would love me just because I'm me. This boy will make you very happy, he'd say. He'll make you feel special. My father taught me to accept nothing less than the best because that's what I deserved. My father lied to me.

When I was almost 16 my father shot himself in the head, and with him he took a part of me, a crucial part that I know I'll never get back. It's buried 6 feet under with him. My self-respect.

You see, when my fathered died he left me with nothing. My mom left years before claiming she "just couldn't handle being a mother" and I honestly never missed her. If she didn't want me, I sure as hell didn't want her. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

So I was alone. Technically, my legal guardian is my great aunt, but she is old and she doesn't give a shit about me. She is never home; I don't know where she goes, and I don't care. That's where my father left me, and sometimes I hate him for it.

Anyway back to present day Elena who is currently giving some man a lap dance while trying to avoid kissing him because he has sores on his mouth and God knows where else. Oh did I forget to mention present day Elena is a stripper? Yeah, I've done what I had to do to survive, and I regret nothing.

He shoved a 10 into my bra, lingering a little too long for my liking while I stood up and heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. I looked to my right to see Damon standing at the door.

"C'mon Elena your shift was over at 9." He said using his feigned annoyed tone he used often with me.

"No one said you had to pick me up. I'm capable of walking. It's only a couple blocks." I said sounded just as annoyed although I loved that he comes to pick me up every night even when I don't ask him.

He smiled slightly as if he were trying to stifle some other emotion. I assume it was disgust because he's told me on multiple occasions just how terrible he thinks my job is to which I respond with a short _it pays the bills_ and we move on to a new topic of conversation. "You're wearing heels. Go get in the car."

I grabbed my coat and phone and headed to the car, covering myself with the coat because I was still half naked. On the way home Damon set in again.

"Elena, you don't have to do this." He said, as he had a thousand times before ever since I told him about it a year and a half ago. I quickly responded with my usual answer of how I needed the money to live.

"I can help you. Let me help you, please-" He said slowly but surely pissing me off.

I quickly cut him off, "Damon, look, you're my best friend and I love you, but I don't want your help. I don't need your help. I'm not some charity case I've been on my own for what, almost 3 years now? I can handle it. Obviously the job's not ideal but-"

He decided to return the favor; not letting me finish my sentence by half yelling half speaking, "I don't want to see you like this Elena don't you get it? It hurts_ me._ So if you don't care about yourself enough to make sure you're okay; care about me enough because that's all I want. I want you to be okay."

I felt a tear stream down my right eye and all I okay say was, "Okay.", but my voice cracked giving away the fact that I was indeed crying. I wasn't embarrassed only because it was Damon. He's the only one who's seen me cry, besides my dad of course. I grew up with him, well, I grew; he's been the same for 172 years. Did I also forget to mention Damon's a vampire? Damn, I need to get my shit together.

When we got to my house Damon walked around and opened my door like he always did, and I smiled a little grateful to have at least one person who actually cared about me.

I went straight to the shower when we got inside, and Damon went straight to the coach, sprawling out. He always made himself at home; he didn't live with me but he might as well have. Here's the deal with Damon and I: I've known him since I was born, and we've always been friends. Best friends. When my father died, he came around a lot more; always there when I needed him. At this point you're probably wondering if we're dating, or together or even fucking, but it's never been like that. He watched me grow up, that'd have to be weird for him. So, I don't even let my mind go there. Damon's hot, believe me. He's got these piercing blue eyes that make you squirm deliciously when he looks at you, and this smirk that, I swear, could get him anything he wanted.

But I'm still that kid he used to give piggy back rides when she was sad. I'll never be sexually attractive to him and I've accepted that. That's probably why he's so disgusted with my job. We're just friends. Really good friends. He's all I've got.

"Move in with me." Damon said, pushing his plate further away from him signaling he was done with it to the waitress who was trying to make eye contact with him while he completely ignored her.

I'm sure I sounded as shocked as I felt when I said "What?" in response.

"I said, move in with me. It's not safe for you to live alone in that house. I can protect you. Plus, it'll be a blast, _Roomie_." He said, his smile bright like the idea of me living with him made him the happiest man out there, but I know it doesn't. He's _just_ trying to protect me, like an older brother.

I laughed a little and said, "Roomie, huh? Yeah I'm sure me and your parade of girls you have over every night would get along swimmingly."

"I could tone it down a bit," He paused, looking at his plate of half eaten pancakes (he can eat human food also btw, that means _by the way_) then continuing, "as an added bonus to the huge house and free booze, you might even catch a peep of me naked. Never know. Roommates see a lot of things." I rolled my eyes when he winked.

I know Damon, and I know when he wants something, he doesn't take no for an answer.

"Since there's no winning this argument, I'll go ahead and admit defeat. Okay, I'll move in with you, with the exception I get to help with the bills. Oh, and I expect a room with a view." I added that last part in just to sound ridiculous.

"You _cannot_ help with the bills, and you get the best view there is. Me." he said, stealing a cherry off my pancake and sucking on it.

"Yeah, we'll see." I said as I reached across the small table outside of our favorite café and stole the cherry back and quickly ate it. I then stood up, and said "I'm late for work. Bye, Damon."

I saw him roll his eyes as he answered his phone. I was out of hearing distance now, but he seemed surprised._ He'll tell me later at home _I thought. Wow. I'm already calling his house home. This should be fun.

**AT: Hey guys! I'm definitely looking forward to continuing this story. I've got some ideas, but if anyone has any suggestions feel free to pm me! Review Review Review! Xoxo ;)**

**-A**


End file.
